brandonrogersfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day at the Beach
A Day at the Beach is a video released by Brandon Rogers on August 3rd, 2018, on his 30th birthday. It's a sequel to A Day at the Park and is his longest video yet being 22 minutes long and arguably his largest video as well considering how many characters are in it. The video has over 5.6 million views as of September 2018. Much like A Day at the Park, the video follows a single day with every character Brandon Rogers has ever created all getting into various situations with an overarching plotline involving time travel all occuring at one single beach. Plot The video begins with the introduction of Flint Dicker, a news reporter who reports on the beach covering how hot the temperature is and confirms it by interviewing Blame and Donna first with the latter saying that it was so hot, it felt like her breasts were melting. Grandpa is then interviewed where he says that he’s only at the beach because he got lost. He then walks around confusing a bird for an obese child and claps when seeing an interracial couple. His news segment cuts to a different show where Lenny and his pet, Clifton, are being interveiwed, but ends horribly when Clifton attacks the hostess for wearing glasses and he runs off after being in the spotlight for too long and has been missing for two days and worries his owner. He then gives out information on how to contact him if Clifton is found, but Flint cuts him off and interviews Helen Brownstein in an “interview” (really exploiting her). Helen then says that she’s been a lifegaurd for a few hours and doesn’t like her job nor saving people and poors blood in the water to attract sharks, but they never come. She’s then hit by kelp from Sebastian and Ignacio and when she asks why they aren’t in school, they ask the same question back to her where she reveals that she’d actually been fired by her original boss, Principal Morris, as hall monitor after her vulgar behavior became too much to handle. He then reaffirms that she’s fired when she claims that most kids go home to get molested and when she’s told to hand in her hall pass, she flashes her breasts and causes Morris to throw up in horror. It then cuts back to present day where she says that being hall monitor was the only job she ever cared about. Sebastian hits her with more kelp and she activates the alarm on her megaphone and chases him and Ignacio saying that she’ll crucify them and a chase ensues. Jürgen appears next when he his hit by Sebastian during chase, in an interview he says he is a creative genius and suffers a disability which he won’t reveal as it is none of their business and runs into a bin saying that. He also explains that he received a tip from a sidekick that he has a long lost son, who has been kidnapped 15 years ago. He leaves his home to find his son, thinking he is heading east to the desert of Nevada (but he is heading west to the beach instead). Sam appears next with Donna saying he took her to the beach to cheer her up, but every time he says something to her, she says angry things that insult him. She doesn’t trust him anymore after a therapy session with Lyle Lemon went wrong. He then tries to cheer her up by splitting a sandwich with a knife and Donna panicky screams. Had enough, Sam says they are going home and their picnic is over, and makes Donna carry everything he brought. Next scene appears at a wedding where Darlene & Kathleen are renewing their wedding vase at the beach to synchronise their periods with the tide, but they have been menstruating at different times. They are spotted by Lord and Lady Mingeworthy with their binoculars who are curious of what lesbians are and what they are doing. They ask what is going on and introduce Cockwaddle with a new speech box, they tell him to say hello and the speaker says a series of insults and racial slurs. They explain that they were dismantling the box and limiting his bad words out of his vocabulary, but didn’t read the manual and limited his vocabulary to those bad words. Darlene & Kathleen tell them to leave, but Cockwaddle escapes again and a chase ensures. Following Ignacio and Sebastian’s chase with Helen, they hide in a tattoo shop where they meet Elmer who hates kids. Helen comes in and asks Elmer where they are and Elmer asks if she has a school to fuck up. The camera shows where Ignacio and Sebastian are hiding during conversation. Next scene shows Sam trying to put on Donna’s seat belt in their car, Donna tells him to get his hands off her and Sam throws out her crutches, saying she doesn't get them for a week because of her attitude. When Sam drives he accidentally hits Clifton and they try to hide it in the car boot when they find Lenny looking for him. They meet him and Lenny shows a picture of Clifton but when Sam opens the car door, Clifton is nowhere to be found. Sam then suggests they look together and they ditch Donna. Meanwhile, George finds Clifton on the sand and Clifton gets angry. George slaps him and says “That’s what you get for fucking with America”. He finds a time machine on the ground which gets taken by Flint and he reports that the ‘strange device’ was found by himself and introduces Professor Knowitall to explain what it is. He explains it is a time machine brought by a time traveller by the future and informs that they need to find the time traveller and murder them by living in the present. He then leaves and Flint says he could have sold the time machine on Ebay. Back at the tattoo shop, Elmer says Ignacio and Sebastian can come out of their hiding place, but they are playing tickle nuts. Elmer explains that it is for paying customers only and they say to give them tattoos. Elmer says he needs a family member to sign off of this and asks if they have a familiar. The scene changes outside where Blame is holding a picture of Sebastian, asking anyone of they have seen him. He gives an introduction and explains some things about himself, like his spray on sunscreen is SPF10. The scene shows Darlene & Kathleen having their synchronised period in five seconds counting down. Darlene has her period but Kathleen doesn’t, even when she pushes harder. She says she might be going through menopause without her and Darlene argues her. She explains it wasn't a choice like it wasn’t a choice to eat a dick shaped cucumber. Kathleen trys to stop her from saying “dick” but she keeps saying it. On the street, Professor Knowitall is caught by Lord & Lady Mingeworthy in a plastic bag mistaken for Cockwaddle, who angrily shoves it off and says he is not their kid. They break his neck and find the time machine, it says “PLEASE SAY YOUR DESTINATION” and they tell it to take them to a time when child labour was belonged. They end up in the wild west where they are confronted by a cowboy with a cowgirl who force them to hand over the time machine with their guns. They run off with it laughing manically with Lord & Lady fending for themselves, Lord says they have enough time to change this country for the better, since they’re in the wild west. Back in the present, Sam and Lenny are still looking for Clifton. Sam asks if he has a girlfriend and says he would make a great boyfriend. Lenny says that they should keep finding the cat while Sam says that he should focus on being a model. Lenny says he is not gay when Sam says he thought he was. They argue over other things and Lenny says to Sam that he is weird, which is why no one trusts him. Finally had enough, Lenny leaves Sam to find Clifton on his own. Meanwhile, Jürgen is confronted by the cowboy and the cowgirl who have travelled to the present with the time machine. He asks if they have seen his son and shows an illustration of scribbles. They make fun of his blindness as well as other things that could happen in the future and Jürgen says all of those things are here. The cowboy says that they landed in witchcraft and the cowgirl says that they need a disguise. They offer him the time machine and Jürgen offers his glasses and explains he was blinded by the kidnappers who stole his son and he could use it to go back in time, save his child and find his kidnappers. They leave when Jürgen takes his dump unknowingly on Cockwaddle, who looks at the time machine and gets a flashback of Lord Mingeworthy telling Lady to reprogram the date November 4 2015 out of his vocabulary in the speech box which failed. The speech box says it and Cockwaddle disappears. At the Mingeworthy manor three years ago, Cockwaddle is seen standing on the stairs angry at his parents for kidnapping him 12 years ago and says that he is going to find his real parents. Lord & Lady turn away and think that they could disable him so that he could never leave their custody, by telling him to come upstairs to tell him a secret. When Cockwaddle does so, the disabled Cockwaddle warns himself with curses that they are going to hurt him and he thanks Cockwaddle from doing so. He is surprised that he prevented his own handicap but he leaves after he gets shot by Lord, telling him to leave. He finds Professor Knowitall and tells him to go to Venice beach on August 3rd 2015 to prevent anyone from time travelling, but he gets shot and Cockwaddle offers him his wheelchair. He returns to the present where he is caught by Helen in a plastic bag mistaking him for Ignacio or Sebastian by calling him a 6 year old shit head. Cockwaddle says he is 15 and Helen breaks his neck. She finds the time machine and use it. Meanwhile, Kathleen is sitting alone in the sand and Darlene finds her. Kathleen tells her to not talk to her, but Darlene says that she has been thinking if Kathleen won’t period, she won’t either. She take her uterus out of her body and says that it means not being her equal and gives it to Kathleen. She says who needs a uterus when you have a heart and they make out with everyone cheering. The scene switches to Helen getting fired by Principal Morris in his office, Helen who used the time machine barges in and shoots Morris in the head. She gets back her job as a hall monitor and goes back to the present in her original clothing. In the ocean, George cries that he is drowning and Helen throws him a noodle and runs off, saying it is not her problem anymore. Meanwhile, Lenny finds Clifton near the car park and apologises for putting him in the spotlight. He says that he is a special talking cat and that he made Lenny special. He offers Clifton to come home where he promises he will sleep, pee and poop on the cat bed. Later, Donna finds George sitting in the sand and George said his name was ‘asshole’ to her. Donna says she didn’t because when George was swimming in the ocean, he mistook Helen for Donna who threw him a noodle and called him an asshole instead. Donna explains that Sam ditched her for Lenny who she refers to as ‘queer boy’. George says that there aren’t enough straight people and after she reveals that she is straight, they both get aroused at each other. When Helen gets in her car to go back to school, she gets held at gunpoint by Blame who robs the time machine off her. Before he shoots her for making him ‘feel like shit’, she finds his picture of Sebastian and explains that he is hiding in the tattoo shop, where Elmer is about to give Sebastian a tattoo. Blame barges in and stops it and when Ignacio and Sebastian brag that they are getting tattoos, Blame warns them not to get the tattoo he has on his arm. He refers to it as a gang sign and thinks that gangs from neighbourhoods are gonna come after them if they get it. Elmer says he still needs someone to sign off the tattoo, but he gets held by Blame threatening he is gonna have his crew roll over and open a pizza shop next door. When Blame leaves and Sebastian asks who he is, Blame gets the time machine and says March 22nd 2033. He appears at a house with Ignacio afterwards. With Ignacio gone and Elmer still needing an adult to sign off a tattoo, Sebastian finds Sam in the street and asks to sign off a tattoo. He refuses and before he walks off, Sebastian says he can pick the tattoo. At 2033, Blame is surprised and frightened when he finds a rainbow, a happy face, a yellow star, a purple star, an orange star and an “I ♥︎ Jesus” tattoos on his arm. The news comes up on a television with an old Flint Dicker who has been reporting on the news for 20 years. He highlights what he learned at the beach 20 years ago, he learned about the true definition of Happiness. “Happiness comes in many forms, usually with those we love most. It’s never too late to find love, and though we may fight and scream with those we care about, sometimes the best way to show we still love them is by letting go, and letting them find happiness for themselves. Sometimes happiness is something we find and those who were there all along. Sometimes we find happiness by changing who we are. And sometimes we find it by remembering who we were all along. The beach is not just a place to find a tan but a place to find happiness, and I thank you ladies and gentlemen for giving me so much of abundance over these last 20 years.” He then stands by for the US national anthem, which shows Lord & Lady Mingeworthy as it’s country’s founding parents labeled “King & Queen Mingeworthy”. Blame freaks out at what they have done at the end. This ending leads into the Blame the Hero series. A series of loveable and funny things happen at the end when Flint explains the definition of happiness. * Lenny is seen rubbing Clifton’s back, much to his amusement. * Donna is seen lying her head on George, who gets angry at first, but accepts it afterwards. Sam finds them and smiles at them before he walks off. * Cockwaddle is seen playing ball with Jürgen who is not blind anymore, revealing he is his father. Jürgen praises him and says that he gets his eyesight from him. * Darlene & Kathleen are madly making out with each other like crazy and everyone is cheering. When Jürgen sees them in the distance, he stabs his eyes with two pairs of scissors. * Sebastian is seen getting his tattoo printed by Elmer and he clenches his eyes shut. * Helen scrunches and litters a poster reporting that Principal Moris is missing and tells a child to not run before giving chase. Trivia * This video reveals that Blame is Sebastian’s future self and that the time machine came from him. * Blame was using the time machine to stop his younger self from getting the gang sign tattoo, so that gangs from neighbourhoods won’t come after him anymore. Category:Videos Category:A Day at